The Innocent Criminal
by Itachi's Number One Fan
Summary: She was desperate, for freedom, for peace, and to just get away. She was a war machine. She was the innocent criminal. this will have vampires in it. please review! thank you for reading! NOTE: This is my second story, please dont be too harsh if you dislike it, but please review! DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A black shadow darted through the trees. It stopped, and the moonlight glanced through the leaves to reveal a girl, she appeared to be twenty or so, and had long brown hair. She looked behind her, and then dashed off again. She was desperate, for freedom, for peace, and to just get away. She was a war machine. The pursuers slowly caught up, swinging swords down at her. She jumped to the side. She never meant to raise her palms at them. She had no control over her powers. She only wanted to survive. Two bright flashes of blue and red light. They were all dead, she nearly screamed in terror. She had never meant to kill them, not her family, not anyone else. But yet there were the bodies, some were torched, others were frozen solid. All had their swords in mid swing. She fell down, exhausted. Crying, she lay there on the ground. "How… Why… Why am I the only monster…?" She sobbed in between words, finally crying herself to sleep, surrounded by the dead bodies of her brothers and sisters.


	2. Stranger

I woke up with a start; sunlight was glaring through the branches of the trees. Upon standing up, my long brown hair fell down and covered my entire back. I looked around, and suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. I looked down again ready to cry. But instead I just walked through the trees, looking for a village, or anyone who could lead my to one.

After an hour or so of walking, and not seeing a single person, I sat down, looking at the bloody prints which had come from my bare feet. I was cold, dressed in only what could be described as spare rags. My shirt was torn in many places, along with my skirt. I had no shoes. "Maybe running away wasn't the best idea… but at least I'm alive." I was surprised at how my voice had sounded, very dry and raspy. That was when I remembered I hadn't had anything to drink or eat since fleeing my original town. That had been two or three days ago. I didn't even know how I was still alive.

My pale jade eyes closed for a second. 'But if I hadn't run away… I would be dead. Even though I didn't do anything wrong… simply because I was born the way I am."

I opened my eyes, and looked at my hands. They were marred by tattoo like marks. My left hand carried a blue diamond, while my right hand showed a red star. These weren't tattoos, I had been born with them. These were the reason I was considered a criminal. These, were here Kekkai Genkai. I had no control over them, and had accidentally killed many people one day. I never wanted to hurt anyone; my Kekkai Genkai had somehow activated itself. I had been arrested, and accused of mass murder. My sentence was either to join the military and become a war weapon, or to be killed. I had been a war machine ever since I was twelve.

Now, eight years later, I had run away after the war was over. It was decided I was too dangerous to be left alive. I was to be killed by my father. I disappeared in the night, taking no belongings, food or anything else. Now, here I was, alone and on the brink of starvation and dehydration.

I never noticed the person in the tree above me, staring down at me, until he jumped out of the tree and landed directly in front of me. I screamed, and backed up against the tree trunk, curled into a tight ball. "W-Who are y-you?" Came my faint question.

"My name is Obito, and I'm not going to hurt you." For some reason, he felt pity for me.

"I-I'm Tsubaki Yamaniko…" I sniffed, and sat with my knees drawn up to my chin.

"Why are you here?" Obito didn't seem angry, more concerned. I didn't know why he would be concerned for me, seeing as i had never met him.

"I-I ran away…" I looked up at him, he seemed nice. I tried to smile, just a small smile, but a smile none the less.

He looked at my freely bleeding feet, obviously torn open by running on rough ground. He sighed, and went over to me, picking me up bridal style, much to my surprise. "I'll take you back to the base, where you can bandage your feet." He walked off towards the base.

Upon arriving, he laid me on the couch, much to the surprise of the other Akatsuki members in the base. He handed Me some gauze and medication for my feet before walking to his desk to do some paperwork.

While I was wrapping my feet after medicating the wounds, a few of the Akatsuki members, namely Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara, walked up to me.

Hidan took one look at me, and then yelled at Obito "Hey! Who is this hot chick Obito?!"

I stopped my work and stared at the three. I was particularly shocked by Hidan's outburst.

Seeing as how Obito had ignored him, Hidan instead turned his attention back to Me. "If I may ask, what is your name chick?"

Obito sighed, and stood up. "Her name is Tsubaki, and she is a… guest." He still wasn't quite sure why he felt protective of her. He certainly wasn't in love with her, that much he knew.

Hidan looked back at Obito. "So you mean that this hot chick will be staying in the base?!"

Deidara looked at Hidan "Don't get any ideas Hidan" This started a fight between him and Hidan.

I, being very confused at this point, had finished wrapping my feet with gauze. I sat there quietly, watching Hidan and Deidara argue, before looking at Kisame. 'He looks like a shark! He's even got gills… and he's blue!"

Kisame noticed this and grinned. "Don't worry about them fighting, I'm Kisame Hoshigake. And I know, I look like a shark right?"

I nodded. "N-Nice to meet you Kisame"

Deidara and Hidan finally stopped fighting "I'm Deidara! Un."

Hidan grinned. "The name's Hidan."

"It's nice to meet you Deidara, Hidan" I said politely. I had no clue why I was here. Who these guys were, other than their names. I didn't even know what organization this was, despite the black cloaks with red clouds. I was from a distant village, where I had never learned of the Akatsuki. I was completely clueless.

The rest of the day was uneventful, basically learning the other names of the Akatsuki and exploring the base. I was startled when Kisame placed a hand on my shoulder. "Obito told me to show you to your room. Follow me."

"O-Okay" I did as told and followed him. When they arrived he opened the door. I walked in and looked around. There was a queen sized bed, several small bookshelves full of books, a door which led to the bathroom, and a medium sized window. I turned around. "Thank you Kisame." He nodded and left, closing the door. I lay down on the bed, and fell asleep before even pulling a blanket over myself.

* * *

Yes, i know Obito is a little OOC, please dont review badly because of this.


	3. Breakfast

I slowly woke up, not realizing where I was at the moment. I sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching. After sitting there for several more seconds I finally remembered where I was. I looked around before noticing a black shirt and a black skirt. They both had the same red clouds as the cloaks I had seen the day before.

I got up, picked up the clothes, and walked into the bathroom. After taking off my old clothes, I took a long shower.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before putting my new clothes on. I was grateful the skirt came to my knees. After scouting around for a hairbrush I finally found one, and started brushing my hair. This took awhile since my hair reached just past my butt.

I had just put down the brush when someone started pounding on my door. "Hey chick! You awake?!"

I smiled and walked over to my door, opening it and nearly getting hit by Hidan. "Yes I'm awake."

Hidan grinned and turn to Deidara. "See?! I told you I didn't wake her up!" This started another argument between them.

I brushed past them, closing my door on the way out. I walked down the hall, somehow ending up in the large room at the entrance. This room was connected to the kitchen, so I walked in there looking for something to eat. I found enough to make breakfast, so I decided to make breakfast for everyone.

I was just setting the pancakes, sausage, and eggs on the table when Obito walked in. "Hello Obito." I smiled.

"Hello" He looked at the food on the table. "I see you made breakfast."

I nodded "My way of saying thanks."

Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi walked into the kitchen. Itachi, who hadn't met I, just stood there looking at me with no readable emotion on his face. Same with Sasori. Kakuzu looked at the food, then looked at I. "This didn't cost any extra money did it?"

I shook her head no, and Kakuzu sat down at the table. Itachi sat down across from him, Kisame sat next to Itachi. Hidan sat as far away from Kakuzu as he could, and Sasori sat down next to Kakuzu. I was only able to sit next to Hidan, as Obito had taken the seat next to Sasori, but I didn't really see anything wrong with this.

They all took helping of the eggs sausage and pancakes. "This stuff is amazing! Un."

I smiled "I'm glad you like it." I noticed the rosary that Hidan was wearing. It looked very interesting.

Hidan didn't notice me looking at his Jashin necklace. He was too focused on his food.

Itachi and Kisame were conversing quietly, while Sasori and Kakuzu were still silent. Obito had already finished and returned to his desk, writing on scrolls.

Hidan looked up from his food, finally noticing how I was looking at his necklace, he mistakenly thought that I was looking at his exposed chest and grinned. "Hey chick, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare."

I jumped "I-I'm sorry, I was just looking at your necklace… I've never seen that symbol before."

Hidan frowned "It's the Jashinist symbol, you know, Jashin?" He wasn't very pleased with this.

"Jashin… no, I've never heard of Jashin." I was curious though. "Could you tell me who he is?"

"How can you not know who Jashin is?! He's God!" Hidan stood up.

"God?" I finished, and stood up as well. Not a good move.

"Oh so you want to fight?!" Hidan went to get his three bladed scythe.

I quickly shook my head. "No, I don't want to fight. Really"

It was too late, Hidan was running straight at me, brandishing his scythe. I ran away, outside, followed by Obito and Hidan. Obito was simply watching. Hidan cornered me between two large rocks. "Die!" He swung his scythe down at me; I raised my arms in defense. A blinding blue light flashed in the clearing. Hidan growled "What did you do?!"

I opened my eyes, it had happened again. Hidan was frozen solid, with the exception of his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… it just does that when I'm in danger…"

Hidan was seething with anger "Get me the hell out of this ice chunk! Its freaking cold!"

I stood up "Okay, I wi-"

Obito walked over to me, cutting me off. "That wouldn't be smart, he would try to kill you afterwards. Just leave him to thaw out." He glared pointedly at Hidan, who was yelling at them.

"O-Ok..." I followed Obito as he walked off. He was the only one I completely trusted.

* * *

I am NOT updating untill i recieve reviews. good or bad.


	4. Vampire?

If I dont get any reviews, i am not continuing after this chapter. btw, pm me if you want a clue about what happens in the next chapter.

* * *

I noticed Obito glance at me, as if he wanted me to follow and was making sure I was following. He stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into his back. He turned around, it was now that I noticed how incredibly pale he was. 'Wow, he's really pale… I wonder why? Is he sick? Or could it be that he just doesn't get a lot of sun? Or maybe… he's a vampire?' I thought back to when he had picked me up and taken me to the base. 'Now that I think about it… his hands and arms were really cold. And even now, when he's outside during the day he never leaves the shadows… but there is no way he's a vampire! They aren't real. He must be sick.'

"Tsubaki" His voice broke my thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was thinking." I hastily said.

Obito sighed "You need to learn to control your powers."

"But… I really… don't like fighting…" I said slowly.

"You still need to learn. I've noticed you hate it when you accidentally hurt someone." He said calmly.

I nodded slowly. "Um… forgive me for asking, but are you sick? You are awfully pale…." I trailed off, looking at him worriedly.

"No, I'm not sick. This is how I normally look." He looked at me. "Starting tomorrow you will be training alone every day until you can control your powers."

I nodded "Ok." She started thinking again 'He must not get a lot of sun then…' She stopped thinking to notice Obito start to walk away. "W-Wait!" I had something else to ask him.

He turned back to me "Yes?"

"Um… would you mind if I called you brother?" I was curious; he was someone I looked up to as a brother, so I wanted to know if he would be mad at me if I called him brother.

"That's fine." He walked away. I smiled and walked back to the base.

Over the next few days I trained furiously in an attempt to make my brother proud. I now had just enough control to activate my Kekkai Genkai when I needed it, but it still activated on its own sometimes. I was just finishing up my training, today I had successfully frozen the waterfall at will and torched holes through it, and it was my fifth day of training. I walked back to the base, excited to tell my brother how well my training was going.

When I walked inside, I immediately saw my brother passed out on the floor. "Brother?!" I ran over to him, feeling his forehead. 'He has a high fever… I knew he was sick!' Obito opened his eyes slightly and I immediately noticed. "Can you stand and walk? Because if you can you need to go straight to bed."

He sat up "No, I have work-"

I cut him off. "Work can wait. You have a high fever."

He looked at me, sighed in defeat and replied, "Fine." I helped him stand up and walk to his room, then went to get a clean cloth and cold water before returning. I folded the cloth neatly and dampened it before placing it on his forehead.

"How did you get this sick in such a short amount of time? Did you lie to me when I asked if you were sick?" I questioned him. He looked even paler than before in the dim light. That was another thing I had noticed, the only lights around the base were a few candles.

"No, I did not lie to you. I simply haven't eaten properly lately." He replied. It sounded almost like he was choosing his words carefully before replying, like he was hiding something.

"What do you mean "Haven't eaten properly"? You have eaten plenty the past week." I frowned, thinking, 'is he bulimic?'

Obito closed his eyes. "It is… very complicated."

I was almost sure he was bulimic now, so I asked. "Are you bulimic brother? Is that the problem?" I watched him as he kept his eyes closed, most likely pretending to be asleep.

I sat there silently, waiting for an answer. He sighed and opened his eyes. "No, I am not bulimic. It is much more complicated than that, little sister…"

That shocked me. After all, he had never called me his little sister. I smiled "If you do not want to tell me that is fine, I am just very worried."

He sighed "No… I will have to tell you some time, now seems like a good a time as ever to explain it."

"Okay then, I am listening." I wondered why he sounded so serious and reluctant to tell me. 'Surely it is not as bad as he made it sound; he only sounded like that because he was sick I bet.'

"Well…" He frowned obviously thinking for a few seconds before continuing. "You have heard of vampires, correct?" I nodded slowly. "well, I am a vampire."

My jaw dropped at this information. "Y-You're joking! ….Right?"

He sat up and looked at me. "No, I am not joking. When I said I had not eaten properly for a long time, I meant I have not fed recently."

I stared at him in shock. 'Is that why I was brought here?' That was the only thought going through my mind. I finally found my voice after a few minutes "I-Is that… why you brought me here? To… to… feed on me?" I was scared, too scared to move.

Obito shook his head. "No, I did that on a whim. But contrary to the rumors, we have the choice to kill someone should we feed on them, and the choice to change them into vampires should we bite them."

I relaxed a little after hearing that. "So… you get sick when you go too long without feeding?"

He nodded "Yes, and eventually I will die if I go too long."

I sweat dropped at this "Really? Then why do you forget about it sometimes?"

He shrugged. "Everyone forgets about things sometime, even immortals."

That's when it struck me, he was immortal. 'I wonder how old he truly is.' I smiled anyway "That is true."

He suddenly asked, "Can I see your hand?"

"Uh… Sure?" I held my hand to him.

He grabbed my hand quickly and bared his fangs before biting into my wrist. I winced as he drank for a few minutes and pulled away. "Thank you, your blood is very sweet little sister." He chuckled, and stood up, then walked out of the room. Leaving me sitting there.

I was very creeped out before realizing he had been poking fun at me. "Hey! That's not funny!"


	5. Meeting

Okay, i couldnt help myself, i just had to write this one chapter... im too soft, im probably going to continue updating even without reviews... but reviews would still be nice.

i own none of the characters except Tsubaki, Izuki and Kallem belong to one of my best friends, and i also do not own the idea of Obito being a vampire, that idea belongs to another one of my best friends.

* * *

The next day my brother came along to supervise my training. "Watch this!" I held my left hand palm out directly at the waterfall. The blue diamond started glowing and emitted a flash of light. When the light died down the waterfall was silent due to being frozen solid. I then focused my chakra to my right hand, making the red star glow. I placed my right hand on the waterfall and melted the spot I was touching, then stepping back and doing the same I had done with my left hand, only this time the light was red and the waterfall started roaring as it was freed. "I have gotten way better with my powers don't you think?"

"Yes, you have. I think you deserve a day off from training." He handed me some money. "Go explore the village, and buy yourself a book. I have noticed that someone has been reading the scrolls on my desk." He chuckled, at my guilty look.

I smiled and hugged him "Thank you brother!" I ran off to the leaf village. When I got to the gates the guards let me pass because I was technically just a traveler, and had never been to the village before. I explored the village, wandering around before finding a dango shop. "This looks like a good place to eat." I walked inside and looked around. All the seats were taken except one, and the person sitting in the seat next it was the most handsome man I had ever seen, he had medium length blond hair that was slightly spiked outward and blue eyes, along with a smiling mouth as he talked to his friend next to him.

I hesitated before walking over to him. "W-Would you mind if I sat here?"

He turned to look at me and he smiled even more. "I would be honored to have such a beautiful lady sit next to me."

I immediately blushed "T-Thank you…" I sat next to him and stared at my hands folded in my lap before I felt him put an arm around my shoulders and looked up at him.

"So, what would your name be? Or do I have to call you beautiful?" He laughed when I tried to hide my blush.

I replied shyly. "M-My name is Tsubaki Yamaniko. W-What is your name?"

When the woman who ran the shop brought my dangos he paid for them before replying "My name would be Izuki Uchiha. It is a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki."

"I-It is a pleasure to meet you as well Izuki, and you really didn't have to pay for my dangos." I smiled, finally getting over my shyness around him.

"It was no problem! Especially not for a pretty girl such as you." He smiled back at me.

Suddenly his friend spoke up, "Yo, Izuki! Are you going to stop flirting for a sec and include me in the conversation?"

Izuki looked at him with an annoyed expression "Of course brother. This is Tsubaki, Tsubaki, this is Kallem, my older brother."

I looked at him. He had brown hair in the same hairstyle as Izuki, and green eyes. "It is nice to meet you Kallem."

He smiled "It is nice to meet you too Tsubaki."

I smiled and picked up my first dango stick, looking back at Izuki before looking straight ahead and thinking 'have I fallen in love? He certainly is cute…'

Kallem stood up. "Well, I have to go check on my wife and daughter Izuki. See you later."

"Okay, see ya later Kal." He turned back to me, reaching a hand up to touch my cheek, which definitely snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?" I looked at him and he grinned.

"Sorry, you had something on your cheek."

I could tell he was lying just by the look on his face. "No I did not."

He just shrugged slightly. "Do you smell Snow Lilies?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh… Um, that would be me…" I said sheepishly and showed him the marks in my hands. "It has something to do with my Kekkai Genkai. I have absolutely no clue how it causes that though. Although… it might have something to do with the name of my village, the Village Hidden in the Lilies"

Izuki shrugged. "Snow Lilies just happen to be my favorite flower. I love their smell. And I have never heard of that village before." He looked at me curiously

"It is not very well known, since it is farther away than most other villages." I answered before realizing what he had said and blushing slightly, turning away to hide it.

"Tsubaki?"

"Hmm?" I turned back to look at him.

He fidgeted for a couple seconds before speaking "Uh... Never mind." He said quickly.

My eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but i shrugged it off and smiled. "That's okay Izuki."

He grinned "Great!" He hugged me suddenly, leaving me slightly confused about this.

I immediately blushed and hugged him back. "Well… I have to go Izuki, or my brother is going to get worried and come looking for me. Sorry"

"It is fine, I have to go too." He stood up and left the dango shop.

I sat there for a couple seconds and stood up as well before heading to a couple book stores I had seen earlier. I bought a few books and returned to the base, thinking about Izuki.


	6. Akatsuki?

When I entered the base I went straight to my room to put my books up and walked back out to the kitchen.

My brother suddenly put a hand on my shoulder. "So how did you like the village Tsubaki?"

I jumped and turned to glare at him. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death." I turned back to the food I was cooking. "And I loved my visit to the village."

"You do know that I intend to destroy that village right?" He asked.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" I still did not know that he was a part of the Akatsuki, or what the Akatsuki's intentions were since I had never heard of them. They had never really been seen in or around my village because it was not very big and had nothing very significant about it. We did not receive much news from the five great nations either, so I would not know who the leaf villages enemies were. I didn't particularly care; I supported my brother no matter what, so I wasn't particularly concerned about the village, just curious as to why he would want to destroy it.

Obito sighed "You never heard why I left the Village Hidden in Leaves, did you?"

I shook my head "No, I have not."

"I left for the wrong they did to me." He said coldly.

"I'm sure that whatever they did, they deserve to be destroyed if you want to destroy them brother." I smiled sweetly, trusting my older brother completely. I did not know anything else, so I simply went along with his plans and helped him where I could.

A few days later, a familiar face showed up at the base. "Izuki? Is that you?" I was astonished to see the blond-haired boy here. I walked over to him.

"Tsubaki?! Why are you here?" He looked equally shocked to see me here as well.

"I live here, with my older brother." I smiled sweetly. "Have you met him before? Or did you just come here by chance?"

Obito walked in to the room to see what the noise was about "What is going on?"

"Nothing brother. I just didn't really expect to see Izuki here. That's all." I walked over to him, Izuki followed.

Obito looked between me and Izuki "So you have met?"

I nodded "We met in the Leaf Village." Izuki was just standing there silently.

My brother nodded and walked away, leaving us both standing there in an awkward silence.

I glanced at Izuki to see him looking at me. "Um… do you want me to make some tea?" I asked, finally breaking the heavy silence.

He nodded and smiled. "That sounds great."

I walked off to the kitchen to begin making the green tea, looking behind me once to see if he was following me. He wasn't. When I finished making the tea and brought it back out, he was sitting in a chair staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, obviously startling him from the expression on his face.

"Oh nothing." I handed him his tea. "Thanks Tsubaki." I sat down next to him, sipping on my tea. He glanced at me a few times throughout the time we were just sitting there, as if he still didn't believe that it was really me.

"Am I bothering you by sitting here Izuki?" I asked when I once again caught him looking at me.

"No… It's just that I can't seem to picture you as part of the Akatsuki, that's all." He replied.

I looked at him questioningly, "Akatsuki? I don't know what that is, but I do know I will support my brother."

He once again looked shocked. "You don't know what the Akatsuki is?!"

"No, I have no clue what the Akatsuki is." I said after finishing my tea. "Would you mind telling me?" Now I was curious.

"Uh… Why don't you ask your brother what the Akatsuki is, I'm sure he would be much better at explaining it then I would be."

I smiled "Okay then, I will ask him the next chance I get."

He nodded, finished his tea, and stretched before putting his arm around me. I blushed, but did not protest, or make any sound for that matter, I was too busy studying my shoes in an attempt to hide my red face. He saw this, and took his arm from around my shoulders. "Sorry." He said after smiling.

I attempted to reply back, but my brother came into the room before I could. He fixed a cold glare on Izuki. "And what, if I may ask, are you doing Izuki?" His voice sounded sharper than steel. I shrank down slightly, terrified even though the anger was not directed at me.

Izuki looked between me and Obito "N-Nothing, sir."

I looked up at my brother, trying to dredge up enough courage to talk. "B-Brother… he is a friend of mine, a-and he… was just… um… giving me a friendly hug… right Izuki?" Izuki nodded quickly.

'Alright then." He walked to his desk and began doing paperwork.

Izuki stood up and walked outside quickly.

I looked at my brother. I still wanted to ask him about the Akatsuki, but right now, that did not seem to be the best idea. Instead I just quickly retreated to my room and basically hid, immersing myself in books.


	7. Past

The next day, I approached my brother. "Um… Brother? May I ask you something?"

He kept writing on the scroll at his desk. "It depends on what you want to ask." He stated simply.

"Well… I have heard people talking about the Akatsuki, and someone said you were in the Akatsuki. I was curious… what is the Akatsuki?" I questioned.

He finished writing in the scroll and rolled it up before answering "The Akatsuki is an organization of missing nin from different villages. We hunt people who are known as Jinchuriki, meaning they have one of the nine tailed beasts sealed within them. Upon capturing them we extract the tailed beast."

"Oh ok." I smiled sweetly, not understanding much of it at all. "I help you with anything I can, okay brother?"

"That is fine." He said before returning to his work.

I smiled and began to walk off. "That's good b-"

"But tell me something Tsubaki. What in the past makes you hate your past?" This question shocked me. I didn't like talking about my past, and he knew it. So why would he ask?

"Well… you know I really don't like talking about it brother…" I said trying to get out of talking about it. But this time, he wouldn't give in.

He turned around and looked at me before standing up and walking over to me. "Everyone has things they do not like. Most of us must do them, face them, or deal with them in some way." He replied.

"Oh… Okay…" I began my story. "Well, my mother told me when I was young that I had been born with these two marks on my hands. She said it made me special. I felt really good about that until one day, my powers activated. I didn't hurt anything thank goodness, but I was still unsettled by this. I told no one." I rub my arm nervously.

"That would be what makes you hate your past?" He questioned me.

"No… After that… it was normal until I turned twelve. A couple weeks after that my powers started really going crazy. Eventually, I killed someone… it was counted as an accident because I had witnesses saying it was an accident…." I stopped, not wanting to go on.

Obito nodded "What happened afterwards?"

I fidgeted with my hands for a couple seconds before answering. "Well… a couple weeks after that… I kind of accidentally torched half the village… a bunch of people died that day, and I had done it. I was accused of mass murder… and I was sentenced to either death, or becoming a war weapon. I became a war weapon out of fear of death… For years, I fought against my will, and I hated it. I was barely given enough to eat and was kept like a prisoner. The clothes I wore were the same type as the ones you found me in. When the war ended eight years later, I thought I had lived out my sentence and could return to a normal life… I was wrong. They decided I was too dangerous, and ordered my father to execute me… I ran away the morning of my execution after burning the wooden handcuffs. The first day I was running, it was grassy but as I kept running I eventually got to sand which burned my feet, and rocks which tore my feet open. It was the third day that you found me. The forest had been a welcome sight. It meant I might be able to find a place to rest… but instead you found me, and so that's all the important stuff that happened when I was younger." I explained with difficulty.

He walked back over to his desk and sat down again. "…That is a reason to hate your past, but you don't seem to hate yourself or your powers, why is that?"

"Well, it's not like I can change something like this by hating it. Hating myself and my life is something that isn't worth the time. It would only continue to drag me down." I said simply.

He nodded slightly and returned to work without saying anything.

I simply walked away, wondering why he had asked me about my past. Was it even important? I guess it was, but why ask if it isn't needed? I had walked outside without realizing it until I nearly ran into a tree.

"Oops, better watch where I'm going…" I looked around. It was a beautiful winter day, with sunlight filtering through the evergreen leaves and snowflakes softly fluttering down around me. It was truly a peaceful scene.

I heard someone walk up behind me and turned to see my brother standing there looking at me. "Hello Brother. Isn't a beautiful day today?" I asked after looking around once more.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." He replied after looking around. He looked back at me and asked "Would you like to go to a party?"

I stretched out my left hand and let a snowflake fall onto the diamond at the center of my palm before replying. "I would… but I don't have any dresses to wear."

He nodded and put some money in my outstretched hand. "Go buy yourself a dress."

I looked at him and smiled "Thank you." I hugged him for a second before setting off for the village.


End file.
